the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
Apatite
- Debut = - Apatite= - Obsidian= }} - First Regeneration = - Apatite= - Obsidian= }} - Second Regeneration = - Apatite= - Obsidian= }} }} |Nickname = Appy (Andesine) |Gender Pronoun = Apatite: Male Obsidian: Female |Age = ??? |Outfit = |Handedness = Apatite: Right Obsidian: Left |Accessories = |Birthday = |Handiness = |Complexion = Green |Height = |Weight = |Hair = |Eyes = |Gemstone = |Weapons = Apatite: Axe Obsidian: Cat-Claw Gloves |Occupation = |Team = None (Alteration Gems as Apadian) |Status = Alive/Active (Merged as Apadian) |Relatives = |Friend(s) = Crystal Gems, Andesine |First Appearance =Split Decision |Music Theme ='Apatite:' Protons Obsidian: Takeover |Voice Actor = Apatite: Obsidian: |Girlfriend = Andesine|Roleplayer = EnderEmerald46|PreviousOccupation = Techie}} Apatite is an OC created by EnderEmerald46. They are currently fused together as Apadian. Appearance Keep in mind that Obsdian and Apatite share a body. Apatite Apatite is a green, androgynous-looking gem, with hair including a ponytail tied behind him. His right eye is green while his left eye is purple, and as well he has 1-2 freckles on his face. He has purple, soundproof headphones (with electrical tape holding it together), as well as a white lab coat and green t-shirt. He also has green shorts and purple sneakers, no socks. Is currently missing an arm. About the size of a kid. Obsidian Obsidian keeps Apatite's green skin color, however instead of her hair styled as a ponytail, it flows to around her shoulders. The main key that she is in control is that both of her eyes are purple. Unlike her male counterpart, she has eight freckles, eyelashes, and instead of Apatite's headphones, naturally wears a purple hairband. She wears a purple tanktop, which allows for a better view of her and Apatite's gem, showing that it's a green gem with a purple outline. She also wears a purple skirt and slippers (with white socks), as well as her cat-claw gloves when they're being used. Like Apatite, is also currently missing an arm and is the size of a kid. Azurite (NOTE: PLEASE READ "CRACKED GEM" SECTION FIRST. IT WILL EXPLAIN WHO AZURITE IS!) Azurite, being the unstable mix of Apatite and Obsidian, contain traces of both personalities in it's appearance. It's main skin color is indigo, however due to the instability, splotches of Apatite and Obsidian's respective green and purple can be seen throughout it's body. It's hair has Obsidian's length (if not longer) and Apatite's tied style, however it is also a lot messier. Apatite's headphones are half-broken, as well as being green and purple instead of just purple. It's eyes are green and purple with indigo dots in them, as well as naturally sporting a psychotic grin. It also have five green and purple freckles, as well as green eyelashes. It wears a purple version of Apatite's lab coat, a green version of Obsidian's tanktop, and it's arms have seemed to have merged with Apatite and Obsidian's weapons, as it's right arm is Apatite's axe and on it's left hand is Obsidian's cat-claws. It wears an indigo segmented skirt, as well as green knee-socks and purple sneakers. Story (WARNING: THIS PART IS EXTREMELY LONG! Like...VERY VERY LONG.) Apatite used to be a normal gem on Homeworld around the year 100 (BCE) who lived a pretty normal life, had a girlfriend and was a computer expert working with his friends, however during a big job he climbed inside of the computer's wiring to see if the problem lied there. When one of his friends accidentally downloaded a bad program trying to clear up the problem, it caused the wires to surge, electrocuting Apatite and knocking him out. When two of his friends pull him out, they find that his gem had developed purple cracks, and when he wakes up, purple eyes to match. They are caught off guard when Apatite doesn't act like himself at all, claiming to be some girl named "Obsidian". When Apatite "wakes up", they explain it to him, and show that one of his eyes is stuck being purple. Upon freaking out, they see he doesn't remember what he did, and assure him they're going to fix him, however later due to him switching into Obsidian before and switching back while they're still talking, he learns they actually plan to change his brain to allow Obsidian to fully take over his brain so they can study her. The main problem is that this will basically kill Apatite in the process. So that night, he leaves a note for his girlfriend and escapes Homeworld with his rocket. His rocket landed in a jungle, and with the resources at hand, he put his knowledge to work and made a house with a security system to stop intruders. He then began to research how to get rid of Obsidian. Just over 1900 years later (In 2015, so 1915 years specifically), he is found by the Crystal Gems, and after which he goes outside a lot more often. However, due to his long amount of time researching, he has a lot of catching up to do on what happened on Earth. So, one day Peridot tricks Apatite into coming to her, claiming that she can get Obsidian out of his body. When he does come, he is kidnapped, and finds his old girlfriend from Homeworld, Andesine, also captured. By the time the CG's find him, Peridot has already experimented on Apatite and Andesine, merging them together into something rather unstable/violent. When the CG's beat Peridot and unfuse Apatite and Andesite, there's a bit of a small- well, big problem- Due to the fusion's instability, Apatite got one of Andesite's eyes on his neck, while Andesite gets one of Apatite's arms. Even after several refusing and unfusing, it's still not fixed. And unfortunately this leads to a problem- like Obsidian, if they're not fixed in time, the changes will become permanent. Apatite and Andesite do stay in touch, mainly for research since losing an arm really puts a damper on research. After fusing with Amethyst and forming Citrine, Obsidian is taken over by Citrine and he soon tries to take over Apatite as well. After Amethyst manages to split her and Apatite, he's forced back into his gem and upon reformation, is now stuck in a much smaller form due to him and Obsidian nearly losing themselves. Personalities Apatite is a "male", containing a high IQ, tinkering in his free time, however mainly focusing on research. The research is mainly focused on computers, as due to an old job gone awry, he got infected by a computer glitch, creating his second persona, Obsidian. Unlike Apatite, Obsidian is a silly girl, however she does have a short temper which could lead her into trouble. Her silliness does hinder Apatite's research, however he is unaware of what she's doing until he regains control. Apatite does become frustrated when called a girl, due to his androgynous appearance, however it is a rather mild frustration. Calling Obsidian male, however, infuriates her, which naturally leads to her saying things in anger. Obsidian is blissfully unaware of Apatite's existence, while Apatite is aware of Obsidian and the glitch causing it. His worst fear is that one day the glitch will spread to the rest of his brain, completely replacing him with Obsidian. Apatite's main weapon is an axe, while Obsidian uses cat-claw gloves. It is currently unknown if one could summon the other's weapon, however it may be possible. According to Apatite, while Obsidian is active, he is in a "dream mode", implying that while one persona is active, the other one is dreaming. Occasionally Apatite will have one of Obsidian's dreams and vice versa, however there is a reoccurring nightmare that only Apatite can have. The nightmare consists of him in a dome of mirrors while Obsidian takes over the rest of his mind as he's forced to watch himself turn into Obsidian physically and mentally. Besides computers, Apatite has little knowledge of many other things, some examples being recliners, arcade machines, and alcohol (long story...). This is mainly due to the long amount of time Apatite has mainly focused on researching. Broken Gem If Apatite's gem is broken, there are several key stages/things to notice: * When Apatite switches personas with a broken gem, his appearance/body changes as well, causing this to be the only case when Obsidian's true form can be seen (minus her taking over Apatite's body 100%). * The switches also become more unstable, which could lead to things such as extra limbs or mixed/switched personalities between the two. Very rarely both personas will be active, either through him/her having two/both heads, the heads being mixed up, or both personas being in control of one form. * The last stage before completely breaking is that both personas will be mixed into a very unstable persona named Azurite, which is shown by it's appearance and personality. If Azurite is active for too long, then Apatite will die. Trivia * Obsidian does have some control over Apatite, whether he/she realizes it or not- it's why he doesn't cut his extra hair. * Apatite and Obsidian's designs were actually made by Hydrarchy. Azurite's design was made by EE however. * Apatite is referred to with male pronouns while Obsidian uses female pronouns. Azurite uses pronouns such as "it", due to its nature. * Azurite actually had a different design before it's final design- instead of merging with it's weapons, it would have had a leg and arm switch places due to how glitchy it would be. * Apatite actually does have a hard time remembering most gems are genderless due to having spent much time with little-no interaction to the outside world while researching and being left with Obsidian, who is much more feminine than him. *Even though Apatite (and thus Obsidian) both only have one arm now, Azurite still has two arms- one for each persona. *Although this wasn't intentional, real life apatite gems are represented as mental gems. This Apatite just so happens to have two minds in one body. It also correlates to how Apatite's appearance changes due to mental state (The differences between Apatite and Obsidian, and Citrine nearly taking both over causing them to become a much small form.) *His headphones actually were given to him by Andesine- it was their one month anniversary right before he had to leave. He gave her a locket with a photo of them inside. Gemstone(s) Apatite's gem is always on his chest, however its appearance is based off of which personality is dominant. Gallery All items in gallery are made by EnderEmerald46 unless clarified. Apatite2.png|Apatite's debut design Obsidian2.png|Obsidian's debut design Azurite2.png|Azurite Apatite.png|Apatite Chibi Obsidian.png|Obsidian Chibi Azurite.png|Azurite Chibi Apatite's_Gem.png|Apatite's Gem Obsidian's Gem.png|Obsidian's Gem Azurite's Gem.png|Azurite's Gem Apatite_and_Obsidian_(Thanks_Hydra!).png|Apatite and Obsidian (as drawn by Hydra) WP 20150908 001.jpg|Apatite's Nightmare (Drawn by Hydra) Category:EnderEmerald46 Category:OCs Category:Gems